


Nothing Like The Rain | Ashton Irwin

by fatecanberewritten



Series: STR [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatecanberewritten/pseuds/fatecanberewritten
Summary: "Nothing like the rain, is there?""I've never really liked rain."





	

**Sydney, Australia**

Distance was a funny thing, especially when you had no clear destination. Take it from the fighter, living every day, taking every breath without knowing if it would be her last. Take it from the soldier, fighting for something she couldn't quite put to words. Take it from the second child, who stays only to fill the void her sister left when she ran away. Take it from the new kid in town, who, after a year of friendships, short-lived relationships, and long-lasting memories, is still having trouble fitting in. What is distance if you're not moving at all?

That was exactly what she was doing: staying completely still. It was an art she had acquired not long ago; after years and years of constant movement the action had been very hard for her, even harder when she had to watch her little sister winning all of her track meets, a sport she had love so dearly before it had all happened. But she was able to conquer it - put her mind in complete control of her body, close her eyes, and do absolutely nothing. It was a form of meditation she had learned completely on her own, something that would become routine for her. Each day that she was given the chance, she would escape the hospital that had become somewhat of a home, and wheel herself down to the quiet, serene little park. It was only about a block from the Sydney Children's Cancer Center, yet the small, simple playground was almost always empty. It was like it was her own little space, just for her. She'd always wanted a place like that.

His meditation was the exact opposite, practically: he would run - he would run every chance he got. It wasn't that he was running away from something (all he felt the need to run from was long gone), but more that he was running to something. Here in Sydney he had found stability, but stability got boring for a mind who knows that there's more out there for him. So he ran, and he hoped to come across his something more.

And just when he was set on turning back towards home, he came across a little park, only occupied by a silent, statue-like girl. She sat in a wheel chair, her frail hands set comfortably in her lap, her short, golden hair tucked behind both of her ears, and with closed eyes, she pointed her chin towards the sky, as if she were praying. He was captivated by the girl, though he wasn't exactly sure why. It was like there was some magnetic pull between the two of them, and he knew he couldn't go home just yet.

Lost deeply in her thoughts, she hadn't even heard him as he walked up to her, so it was fair for her to be startled at the sound of the stranger's voice. "What are you doing?" he asked inquisitively.

She jumped, her hazel eyes springing wide open from the sudden interaction. She's never actually seen anyone else at this park, especially at this time of day in the middle of the week. "I - uh," she responded stupidly as she turned to the source of the voice, who sat on the bench beside her. _He's cute,_ she thought as her cheeks slowly heated up. She didn't have much experience talking to boys, even before the whole cancer thing, so now she was speechless, blankly staring at the boy for what felt like hours before she realized that he had asked her a question. "Meditation," she said hurriedly, shaking herself out of what she considered a trance, and smiling at the boy beside her.

He smiled back. "Mind if I join you?"

She looked at the boy, bewildered. "Uh - um - no, go ahead," she muttered, trying to go back to her silent meditation. But her mind was abuzz, and her hands were shaking after the short, odd conversation she had had with this random boy.

Little did she know, he was having the same problem. Soon, his hands started tapping nervously against his thighs with a quick rhythm, imagining if he had his favorite pair of drumsticks in his hands. He didn't even really know he was doing it until he saw the smile on his companion's face out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, it that not part of it?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed, shaking her head. He practically fell in love with her right then. "No," she responded shakily, her laughing causing her to loose complete focus.

He reached out his hand for hers. "Ashton Irwin," he told her.

As she finished laughing, she took hold of Ashton's hand. "Evie Ray."


End file.
